Colliding Worlds
by Angel5899
Summary: When Clary Fray runs into trouble behind a bar, a certain golden boy comes to her rescue. But what happens when he finds out Clary's a shadowhunter unknown to the Clave? When Clary finds out her mom and Luke are gone, she search high and low for them, discovering the world rests on her shoulders along with some friends she made.
1. Chapter 1

When I turned the corner into the alley behind Bernie's bar, I knew all hell would be loose. I suddenly wished I would have brought more than my favorite dagger and my angel blade. Three seawick demons surrounded me, each looking like they wanted something good to eat. They looked like they should be in the Hudson River with their tails and legs a dull gray and they're eyes like fishes. They're arms were long, with dark blue scales running down the length, connecting to their sharp, webbed hands. From what I had learned from my mother about these demons, the only way to kill them was to hit their armpits. _Great, _I thought_, there is no way these ugly demons use deodorant, and I'm going to have the pleasure of taking a whiff of their lovely smell. _

"Hey there sweet thing. What are you doing out here, alone in New York City?" said the demon of the left in a seductive voice, majorly disgusted, I turned around to walk away, cause I seriously did not want to do this tonight, the demon wiped his arm out and grabbed my elbow pulling closer, "Now, now, now," he said angrily, "where do you think you're going? I never said you could leave, little girl."

My piercing greens eyes flashed with anger, I seriously hated being called little girl, as I pulled put out my angel blade and muttered, "Raziel" under my breath. The angel blade lit up and I charged at the demons. Most people don't know how well I can fight, because no one took time to look past my fiery red hair, badass attitude and my stupid height. It's not my fault I'm barely past 5ft 1in. Anyway, I got the upper hand by surprising them and stabbed the closest demon in the armpit, which smelt like the boys locker room after they ran the mile, and believe me you do not want to know how I know that.

I was coughing from the stench of the first demons armpits when another one tackled me to the ground. My angel blade slid across the ground just out of my reach. I was about to start panicking when I remembered I still had my dagger. The seawick demon brought it's hand up to my cheek and was rubbing circles with its so called "thumb". Ignoring the urge to gag, I let my hand make its way to my belt where I felt my dagger. In one fluid motion I raised my hand with the dagger up to the demons armpit and stabbed, all while pushing it off me, standing and looking for the last demon. _Two down, one more to go, _I thought_, now where is it?_

Just as the thought finished in my head I heard a sickening snap. I whirled around to see the demon standing over a little girl, probably no older than ten, lying on the ground, her blue eyes wide and fearful. Her breath came to a slowing stop, but the pile of blood kept growing from her neck, which was bent at an odd angle, staining her blonde hair. Her mouth was parted in a surprised "o" shape. I suddenly felt a rush of anger towards the demon. More than usual, anyway. He had no right to kill that little girl simply because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I looked up at the demon would had moved a couple of feet away from the mangled body, and lunged at him. He barely had time to react, by bringing his arm up and swiping at me with great force. I flew back and the brick wall, sinking to the ground. Black spots dotted my eyes as I tried to regain focus. When the spots cleared my vision I looked up to see the seawick demon hovering over me. Somewhere, in the process I managed to lose my dagger leaving me defenseless. Suddenly, the demon went rigid, and blood and ichor sprayed all over my face. I stifled a scream and looked up to see a hand shoot out for me to grab. Not knowing who it was I grabbed it, grateful for the help, but wondered who would have seen the demon. I looked up to see gorgeous amber eyes staring at me with concerned filled in them. It was a boy, or a man so to speak. One of the most beautiful I had ever seen, and saying something. The boy had luscious gold hair that reminded me of a halo. He was tall, probably 6ft 4", and the dude had some serious muscles going on. I suddenly thought of the movie "Night at the Museum 2" when the statue guy said, "Boom, boom, fire power" while kissing each of his arms.

Reality sank in when I realized he'd been talking to me for the past two minutes, "…are you ok?" he finished.

"What" I said stupidly.

He chuckled, "I said, are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, ummm, did you see the thing that attacked me by any chance?"

"Duh, why else would I have come to save the damsel in distress." He said sarcastically.

My eyes flashed with anger again and I took a step closer to him, getting into his personal bubble, "Look mister, I didn't need your help I could have take the last demon down. I took the other two down, without your help. So don't go calling me a damsel in distress, you can just take your ass jacket off and cut the crap."

He stared at me for a moment, a disbelieving look on his face, before he wiped it clean and smirked, "Ass jacket? That's a first. They have those? You know you're not very intimidating using words like that, and well I'm also about a foot taller."

"What's my height have to do with anything?" I said taking a step back, trying to cool down.

"Nothing, I just felt like bringing it up. Or well down in your case." _That's it, he's crossed the invisible line. _I thought.

"I don't need you talking down to me." I said starting to walk away.

"Well I could hardly talk up to you." He said catching up to me in four strides.

"Oh by the Angel, would you stop talking to me!" I shouted. He froze as soon as I said the words "By the Angel"

"You're a shadowhunter." He said, not a question, just a statement.

I gulped, _Oh boy he wasn't suppose to know that, moms gonna kill me when she finds out._ Oh well, cats already out of the bag. "Yeah so?"

"Well that explains why you see the demons and why you had an angel blade with you. Now tell me, do you always get stuck in sticky situations, or should I say bloody?" he said pointing at the blood all over my face.

"No, I wasn't looking for trouble, it found me on it's own. Now if you don't mind, I would like to go clean up my face." I looked around hoping to find a store with a bathroom in it.

"Wait. Don't you want to know if I'm a shadowhunter. For all you know, I could be a werewolf." He said, chuckling to himself like it was an inside joke.

"No, I already know you're a shadowhunter, you have runes and we all know downworlders can't bear the marks." I said taking a step closer with each word. I was only inches from his face now.

He stared at me for a moment, studying me, then said, "What's your name?"

I hesitated. I'm not suppose to give my name out, because then the Clave would find me, and we all know that, that would ruins mom's lovely plans. _Ah, what the heck, most of the cats out of the bag anyway, he already knows who I am. Why not just let the rest of the cat out? _I thought.

"Clary. Clary Fray." I said sliding my arm to shake his, "Yours?"

"Jace." He replied, taking my hand and shaking it.

"What no last name?"

"Only people I know get the privilege of knowing that." He smirked at me.

"Where's the trust? I already know you're a shadowhunter, and you've known me oh so long." I said sarcastically.

Jace laughed, and then leaned in so that his lips were right by my ears, "If you come to the institute tomorrow, then I'll tell you my last name."

As soon as he said institute I knew who he was, he was Jace Lightwood. The best shadowhunter his age, besides me, but since the clave didn't know me, so I don't count. He was adopted and he was the most annoying person in the world.

I smiled mischievously at him and said, "You got a deal, Lightwood." The look on his face was priceless. With that I turned on my heel walking away, listening to his laughter as it ran out like an angels.

The next day, I was up at the crack of dawn, leaving a note for my mom saying that Simon and I were having a Harry Potter marathon again, and that I would be at his house, spending the night. She knew that when we do these marathons we start REALLY early so that we can get as much as we can in. Simon was my best friend and my only friend. He was used to covering for me though, since I always sneak out, and use him as a cover. I had called him the night before telling him to cover for me, and that I would talk to him sometime soon.

Simon knew I was a shadowhunter, just like I knew he was a vampire. Still, even as a vampire Simon was geeky. He always wore jeans since the weather didn't affect him, his beat up sneakers, and stupid t-shirts that said things like "The epic t-shirt". He had straight brown hair that covered his eyebrows and he had chocolate brown eyes. He was sort of tall 5ft 11", but skinny.

I grabbed 2 angel blades and muttered their names "Gabrielle" and "Sanvi", went to my earth brown room and grabbed my IPod touch and phone, then headed out the door. I ran down the stairs of the apartment complex and whizzed by Madame Dorthea's room before she could complain about the stairs being to creaky, and that Luke should come fix them.

When I made it safely outside, I pulled my IPod out and started scrolling until I found my favorite song, Stutter by Maroon 5. I started walking in the direction of the institute, humming the words, and letting the lat fall breeze hit me. It was November 19st, only five days until my birthday. I let the soothing voice of Adam drown me while I walked.

_If I could touch you I'd never let go_

_Now you got me screamin' and I can no,_

_Shut up._

_Now I am lying on the bedroom floor,_

_Barely even speakin' and I can not,_

_Uh, get up. _

_And I really, and I really…_

I didn't bother marking myself up because a) it's the crack of dawn, and nothing but cars are out. And b) it's New York. Nobody cares if you skip school or not. Though I'm not skipping school, since I don't go, and there on a four day break, so I'm not worried.

When I reached the institute I didn't even hesitate and walked straight up to the door and was about to let myself in, when I decided to be annoying. I walked over to the door bell and rang. I waited another ten seconds before ringing again. I kept doing this until a very angry looking girl opened the door and let me in. She was pretty. Everything I wasn't, tall, long black hair, electric blue eyes. She had the curves I wished I had, and a graceful way of walking.

"Who are you?" she asked, as soon as I stepped in.

"I'm Clary. Who are you" I replied.

"Isabelle Lightwood, I live here. Is there any particular reason you're ringing the door bell at dawn?" she asked suddenly looking annoyed.

"No. I just felt like waking you guys up, for no absolute reason." Her eyes widened when I said that, and it took everything I had not to double over in laughter, "Kidding, jeez, no I'm here to see Jace. He told me to meet him here today, so I thought I'd come over early just to bug him."

Isabelle smiled at me and said, "I like you, come on I'll show you to his room."

"Wait. Can you take me to the kitchen first? I wanna wake him up in a special way." I said smiling at the thought of my evil plan to piss Jace off.

Isabelle's smile turned into a grin, "Oh hell yes! I've got to see this."

Ten minutes later we were standing outside Jace's door, me holding a bucket full of freezing cold water, and Izzy holding a cam. recorded. Izzy knocked lightly on the door and said, "Jace? You up? Are you at least decent?" We waited until we heard a grunt in response and took that as a yes. Isabelle opened the door, looked in to make sure he was decent, and then motioned for me to follow her in.

When I walked into Jace's room I noticed two things about him. 1) He was a neat freak. Everything he had was neatly organized and his wall were white. The second things was that he had no shirt on, so I got a full view of his six pack, and let me tell you, they do not disappoint.

I walked right up to him and said, "Wakey, wakey, Jacey." Just as I figured he would, he grunted in response. I looked up at Isabelle and mouthed, _Get ready. _She nodded and got the cam. Corder ready and gave me a thumbs up. I lifted the bucket over Jace's head and tilted the whole thing over his head All of the water hit his face, and suddenly Jace shot up, his eyes looked livid, like he could kill someone, who hopefully wasn't me or Izzy. Izzy and I doubled over, laughing our guts out until tears brimmed our eyes. "WHAT THE HELL!" Jace yelled at us.

Eventually I managed to get a hold of myself and stood up wiping tears from my eyes, "Oh. My. God. You should have seen the look on your face when the water fell on your head." I burst out laughing again while Isabelle continued to laugh.

"That's so not funny! Wait. Why are you here? It's like 5 a.m. the suns barely up."

"Yes, it is funny. And you told me to be here, so I came at the crack of dawn, better than midnight right?" I said sarcastically.

"SO YOU DECIDE TO COME HERE THIS EARLY AND DUMP WATER ON MY HEAD?" Jace yelled at me.

"Yes, I did." I said nodding my head and looking mischievous, "And let me tell you, I am not disappointed. Izzy here helped me out, recorded the whole thing." Jace looked murderously over at Isabelle, who stood frozen in spot. _If looks could kill,_ I thought.

"Izzy!" He shouted and started after her. Isabelle darted from the room and down the hall towards Alec's room, who I learned was her older brother. Just as Jace opened the door again I ran threw, ahead of him and got to Alec's room first. I shoved open the door, and closed it as fast as I could, but not before Jace stuck his foot out and pushed on the door, opening it, and knocking me over. _Now I'm seriously pissed, _was the last thought that went through my head before I-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two- Anger issues**

Before I stood up and hugged him. Yes, I hugged him. Na I'm just kidding, I really punched him in the jaw…For knocking me over. Funny as it may sound, I really don't like it when I get pushed around, even though I wasn't technically pushed around. I let this be a special case since instead of being pushed around, I was pushed down. Anyway, Jace staggered backwards and held a hand up to his jaw where my knuckles connected with skin.

"Are you serious?" Jace yelled at me, I shrugged, "You come here when the suns hardly up, dump freezing water on my face, record the whole thing, and punch me in the face!"

I shrugged again, "Hey, what can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic." I giggled at how bad that sounded, since nothing was romantic about any of those things. But, hey, I don't really care.

All the sudden two other people's laughter filled the room. I looked over to see Izzy and her older brother Alec laughing. Alec looked a lot like Isabelle, only a male version, with shorter hair, and about two inches taller. Unlike Isabelle, Alec looked like the type of person who would rather hide in the shadows, and not be seen.

"I don't even know who you are and I already like you." Alec said looking at me in awe, "First of all, no one's ever dumped water on Jace at this time of day. Second of all, no one's ever got it recorded. By the way can I have a copy of that? And third of all, I don't think I've ever seen someone punch Jace in the face while not training, especially a girl." I grinned at Alec, who was still trying not to laugh.

I turned back around to Jace, who looked like he was either trying very hard not to kill all three of us right now, or was very constipated at the moment. I choose to believe the latter.

"You could at least apologize for dumping water on my face and punching me." He said.

"I will when you apologize for making me fall." I replied, cocking my hip and placing my hands on either side of them.

Jace took a shaking breath and mutter something about. "evil redheads" before saying, "Ok, I'm sorry for making you fall even though you're a shadowhunter and you should have enough grace to not fall over."

My eyes instantly narrowed, "And I'm sorry, my fist just magically connected with your face and I had absolutely no reason on the planet of earth to do that, so now I will worship the ground to walk on. All bow to the mighty Jace." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. Isabelle started giggling, Alec shook his head back and forth grinning, and Jace, well Jace stared at me like he was deciding on whether he should kill me right there or burst out laughing hysterically. Personally I hope it's the latter cause it'd save Alec an Izzy from cleaning up the unnecessary mess.

Finally, he looked me in the eye and said, "Fine, even though that was the worst fake apology ever, I forgive you. Now, can you dress up in a short nurse's outfit and heal my wound? Then I'll take you to the training room and see what you've got."

I smacked him upside the head and said, "No, but I will put an _itraze_ on your jaw." I took out my stele and put my left hand on his face to hold him still and felt a spark of electricity run up my arm. Ignoring the spark I drew the _itraze _on his face. "Now take me to the training room. Izzy? Alec? You guys coming?"

"Sure, Alec and I would love to see you whip Jace physically, since you do it so well verbally." Izzy said excitement in her voice.

Jace rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever." before heading out the door, not even checking to see if we were following him. Asswipe. I started down the hallway and caught up with him before I realized we were walking back to his room. "Let me change and wash my hair real quick. Wait out here." With that, he turned around and walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

I leaned against the wall across from his door and sank to the ground. I sat there for a moment before I realized something, he didn't need to shower, and he was just going to get sweaty anyway, so why shower. Why not wait until after like I was? Two thoughts occurred to me, either he didn't think he would be sweating much against me or he needed a cold shower. Honestly, I hoped it was the first cause the latter scared the hell out of me.

About five minutes later Jace walked out and Izzy and Alec came walking down the hall. I stood up and without a word, we all walked to the training room.

The training room was huge, and I mean it literally. It was wide and about five stories tall. Targets lined the wall on the right to use for bow and arrows and knife throwing. A rock wall stood towering over everything else, going all the way up to the ceiling. Beams of all different heights stood on the left wall, and in the center were mats for combat. Off to the side, a door stood open, next to all the mats used to protect you from getting hurt on the wall, with what looked like a room full of weapons.

It took everything I had to not let my jaw drop. It was impressive. I didn't even wait for the others to ask what I wanted, I just ran straight for the weapons room looking at all the different kinds of daggers. Ever since I was little and I first started training, daggers had always been my favorite. Almost as if they were a part of me, it just felt right to hold on to them._ Oh, man, _I thought_, I could live here and never leave now, this is heaven. To bad mom would come and yell at me._

I was so enveloped in my own little dagger world, that I didn't notice someone else entering the weapons room, "You know, you look like a kid at Christmas that just got a puppy. It's kinda cute minus the deadly weapons and everything."

I whirled around to see Jace leaning against the door frame, a smirk on his face. "You know it's rude to interrupt someone, especially when they have their favorite weapon in their hand." I replied, picking up a long dagger and twirling it between my fingers.

Jace raised his hands shaking them with a look of mock fear on his face, "Oooh, I'm so scare-" the dagger in my hand flew across the room and landed an inch from his crotch. He was still looking down in shock when I walked over to him and put my mouth near his ear and said, "You better be scared." Then I backed up and took the dagger from where it was and said, "Come one. Pick your weapon and lets have a go." With that, I walked out the room, dramatically swaying my hips, knowing he was watching me.

When I turned around I found Jace staring at the spot where my butt should have been and laughed. He looked up when he heard me laughing and narrowed his eyes. "It isn't nice to toy with teenage hormones you know."

"Yes well, you make it so tempting, I simply can't resist." I replied. His eyes widened and I heard Isabelle and Alec try to hide their laughs by coughing. _Oh this will be fun, _was the last thought that crossed my mind before Jace lunged at me. Hastily, I jumped to the side, but not before he caught hold of me and took me down with him. He landed on top of me, and pulled his angel blade out and held it up against my throat.

"My, my, my, that was to easy." Jace said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes it was." I said, Jace looked confused, and when he realized what was about to happen, it was a little too late. I hooked my leg around him and mustered all the strength I could before I flipped us over and stood up, jumping away from him. "Come on, Jace. You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?"

Jace just huffed and lunged at me again, but I was expecting that and managed to side step it and kick him in the shin. It was like a game, of cat and mouse, only this time the mouse would win. Jace acted like I didn't fracture his leg, or almost dislocate his shoulder, and gave him lots of cuts and bruises, though I will admit I will have m fair share of bruises, and tried to punch me, which he did. I felt the sting and the pain on the right side of my face and my hand flew up the cover it. When I looked up Jace was looking at my guiltily, and I decided to use that to my advantage. I made my eyes start to water and then I felt the tears stream down my face. Jace looked like he wanted nothing more than to apologize and took a step forward. It was in that moment that I took my free hand and connected to his face, right in the same that I had punched him in earlier. I noticed that he didn't even put a healing rune on it, so now it was probably broken.

While Jace looked shocked, I took the opportunity to shove him as hard as I could and made him fall the ground. Right as he was falling, he shot his arm out and pulled me with him, somehow managing to land over me, making me on the bottom. "I win." Was all he said, before he started to put his knife away. I put my hand up to his bruised cheek and rubbed circles around it. His breath hitched and I smiled, flipping us over so that I was straddling him in a way that made it impossible for escape. My dagger gleamed up against his throat and I leaned down and said, "I don't think so."

I stood up and walked over to Alec and Isabelle. They looked at me in awe and I smirked and said, "So, what did you think?"

"I think you a goddess sent from heaven in order to torture Jace to hell. I mean, you were freaking awesome, nobody's ever beat Jace before and definitely not like that." Was what Alec said.

Isabelle said, "Clary, if you were a guy, I'd kiss you, you've gotta teach me how to do that, I can't even think about moving as fast as Jace, and you made it look so simple."

"Practice my friend. Practice and a lot of chocolate." I said, remembering when I first started training.

"Chocolate?" Isabelle, Alec, and Jace said, who was still across the room.

"Chocolates a girls best friend." I replied shrugging my shoulders. "I'm going to shower now, I'm all sweaty. Iz, can you show me a room, I think I'm going to stay the night here."

Izzy nodded and grabbed my elbow pulling me out of the room and started walking down the many hallways towards a random room. "My room is down the hall to left, and Jace and Alec's are down the right. You won't be able to miss any of our rooms, I mean, you've already seen Alec and Jace's doors and well, let's just say mine's impossible to miss." I nodded and walked into the room shutting the door behind me.

The room wasn't fantastic or anything. The walls were white and bare. There was a dresser with a t.v. on it, a bed, and a fireplace that looked like it hadn't been used in several years. On the right side of the room, there was a door that looked like it led to the bathroom. I walked over to the door and sure enough it was a bathroom. It was nice too. The walls were also white, but the curtain for the shower was blue as was some minor things like the stack of fresh towels on one of the shelves, so the room looked simple yet classy.

I turned the water on and shrugged of my clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror and boy did I look ugly. One of my eyes was swollen from when Jace hit me, I had bruises running down my body from falling so hard on the mats, and Jace's weight and grip on me certainly didn't help. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water loosen my muscles and sting my bruises. It felt like five minutes but I know it was longer than that. After, god knows how long, I stepped out of the shower and pulled a towel over my body. I dried myself off and slipped into my sweaty clothes, because I really didn't care, and stepped out of the bathroom.

When I walked out of the bathroom the, I noticed that the room had been used before, and recently. The bed looked like it had been sat on and maybe someone feel asleep on it, and the dresser had fingerprint in the dust near the t.v. I walked over to the t.v and turned it on. The first thing I realized was that whoever was last in here was watching a movie because it was on DVD. The second thing I realized was that I needed to turn on the DVD player. It seemed like someone had kept the disc in there, and when the screen popped up, I realized it was a family video.

The video took place in the kitchen and Alec, Isabelle, and Jace were all sitting at the table, along with and older women who looked like Izzy, so I assumed it was their mother. They were all eating spaghetti and laughing with each other. Alec, Izzy, and Jace all looked around ten. Just then, Jace picked up his food and threw it at Alec, and it land on the side of his face. Alec looked furious but, Izzy, Jace and their mom were laughing like crazy. That was, until Alec threw some of his spaghetti at Izzy, and a spaghetti war started. I watched as the movie carried on for a while. They were all in the training room, Izzy and Alec sparing, when I felt the presence of someone else.

I whipped my head around only to find a blue, fat cat. The cat jumped up on the bed and started rubbing my side. I brought my hand up and started petting it. The cat purred like there was no tomorrow and I started laughing. All the sudden, I felt something shift by the doorway and turned around to see who. Jace stood, leaning against the door, his hair wet from another shower, and he changed from his training clothes to regular clothes. Jeans, and a white shirt. _Wow, _I thoughtsarcastically_, he should be a fashion designer with that style._

"I see you found Church." He said.

"Yeah, he came running in here, jumped on the bed and started purring."

"Well, that's good."

"Why's that good?"

"Because, it means he likes you and the more he like you the better you are."

"Oh, well doesn't he like everyone?"

"HA! Fat chance of that. No, he only like me, and now well, you."

I snorted, "You? Why would he like you?"

"Because I'm simply glorious and it's impossible not to like me."

I literally fell to the ground laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked sounding mock hurt.

"It's just… you are… impossible…and not…in a… good way."

"Oh, well I'll just have to change your opinion won't I?"

I narrowed my eyes. "No. Don't even think about it."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Too late, now come on, were all going out to lunch."

"Wait what time is it?"

He looked down at his invisible watch. "Time for you to get a watch."

"You don't even have a watch!" I half shouted at him.

"Yes, well, I don't ever ask for the time." With that he walked out the door, but stopped when I hadn't moved yet. "Are you coming or what?" _Or what_, I thought. "Yes, darling I'm coming just let me get my shoes on." He narrowed his eyes, but stood there and waited while I put my converse on. If I ever had to wear any shoes I'd wear sneakers, especially my black ones, because I wrote all over them, and drew on them.

I walked out of the door and followed him to the elevator. Alec and Izzy were already there so we all walked into the elevator and down the steps and to the front door. Then we started walking to a good restaurant that I have been to many times, Taki's. It's been my favorite restaurant since I discovered it after chasing a naked wolf down the street because he was drunk and asked if I would do him for five bucks. _Ahhh, good memories._ I thought to myself.

We walked into the restaurant and went to the back of the room and found a booth away from everyone else. I slid into the booth and I was shortly followed by Isabelle, while Jace was across from me next to Alec. Just then the waitress Kaelie, who I absolutely hate because she always dresses like a slut or even a prostitute.

"So, what can I get-" she stopped as soon as she saw Jace and I swear that women took her hand and pulled her already to low shirt even lower, making me snort. "JACE! It's been so long since I've seen you here."

"Erm, we saw you two days ago Kaelie." He replied.

"Two day to long. Now what can I get you all?"

We all ordered off the back of the menu since no one wanted to eat anything raw, drink blood, or do something stupid like wear a Viking's hat, while running up and down the street in only a loincloth shouting "I LOVE TO FRENCH KISS MY BEST FRIENDS DOG!" I realized something right then. What's with all these people who are running naked down the street or pretty damn close to naked?

"So Clary how old are you?" Alex asked, just for the heck of it.

I shrugged, "I'll be seventeen in four days."

"Oh interesting, now tell me, why hasn't the Clave ever heard of you?"

"ALEC! Don't be rude, there's no need for it." Isabelle smacked him upside the head.

"First of all, OW Izzy that really hurt and second of all I was just curious." Alec said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Guys, it's fine, I'll explain everything when we go back, I just don't want to talk about it out in the open where anyone can hear us." I replied before those two broke out into a fight.

Right then, Kaelie came back with our food, but when she went to give Jace his food, she leaned over way more than necessary and gave us all a full view of what's inside her shirt.

"Serious, bitch, some of us want to eat our food, not puke it up over the ground because your too slutty to save that kind of stuff for the bedroom." I said, my anger building up. I mean seriously! We're at a restaurant and she's trying to seduce someone, making us loose our appetites.

She narrowed her eyes at me and said, "What's got your panties in to knot?"

"Ha, like you would know what "panties" are." I said, using air quotes around panties. "You probably only wear thongs, or no, let me guess…" I put my hand up as it to stop her from talking. "You don't even wear underwear, and I can also guess it's because your to much of a hoe, to realize, that, that's just gross and a major turn off for most guys."

She just huffed, "You suck!" and started to walk away.

"And you swallow." I did the "duh" look and raised my shoulders as if to say "why are we pointing out the obvious?" and started digging into my hamburger, while Izzy and Alec tried to stop laughing. Jace stared at me curiously. "Are you done staring at me? It's becoming embarrassing."

"Why'd you do that?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"What?"

"That, what you just did." He gestured to where Kaelie was standing taking someone else's order while shooting glares at me.

"I don't like people like that. They always think that they can do whatever they want. Plus I don't like it when someone let's me have a look down there shirt, cause it seriously ruins my appetite." I said while shrugging, then I went back to eating.

"God! That was so funny! Did you see the look on her face when you said that? One word," Izzy said then paused giving us a chance to guess.

"Constipated?" I guessed. Everyone started laughing again, even Jace this time.

"No, priceless, though I like the way you are thinking." Isabelle said.

With that, we ate our lunch in piece, with the occasional comment inserted here and there. It wasn't until Kaelie came back that I noticed she had pulled her shirt down even more.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy," I said, getting out of the booth. "Get a real shirt. One that covers your damn boobs, no one but Jace, probably wants to see them, so why don't you two go do your quickie in the backroom, and lets go."

Alec, Isabelle, and even Jace started laughing while Kaelie looked at me like she wanted to slap me. Hey, maybe she did, but I'd didn't really care. Then she actually did slap me in the face, and I was seriously pissed. "Really, you're that lame, you slap me in the middle of a restaurant just because I pointed out the obvious. If you were to do anything at all, you should've thanked me." Then I started walking to the door, but before I left I said, "Oh, and you might want to pick your jaw up off the floor, it's not very attractive."

When we got back home, we all went to the library so we share stories. Yay, story time! My, not so favorite thing in the world. I let them talk first, and they told me about their lives. They had a younger brother named Max, and both parents, which I'll admit made me a little jealous. They all are at Idris for official business, and wouldn't be back for a while. They lived and ran the institute or well their parents do, and they always go to pandemonium to hunt demons. Alec and Jace talked about how, Isabelle can't cook for the life of her, and she brought out her whip, it took me almost ten minutes to calm her down. They all reminded me of the song "We are Family", poor Izzy though, she's the only girl. Jace moved here when he was ten and when he was twelve the lightwoods adopted him, he didn't talk about his real parents though, just that their names were Celine and Stephen Herondale and that his mother died giving birth to him, while his father was stabbed to death fighting a werewolf who had been naughty.

"So, that's our story, now, what's yours?"

"Oh, boy, this may take awhile. Don't freak out though, because some of it's bad and some of it's just outright disgusting, ok?" I said, nodding to them. They nodded back to me so I started my story.

"Ok, let's travel back in time, to a time when evil was right around the shadowhunter corner. Valentine." Izzy gasped and I nodded understanding her gesture. "It all started back when he was in school. My mom used to talk about him a lot, she said he was the most popular guy at school. Everyone liked him, and at the same time, they hated him. Luke, my mom's best friend and boyfriend, was his closest friend. She said something about how he helped deal with his "problems", not that I care, though I assume it's because when Luke was nine, he was bitten by a werewolf. Anyway, my mom fell in love with him and when she was eighteen and he was nineteen, they got married.

"You all know that Valentine was the leader of the circle. He caused the uprising, blah, blah, blah. Well what no one but him knew was that he captured a demon to inject in my mom when she was pregnant." They all gasped. _Oh right, they don't know I have a brother. _I thought. "Oh. No not me," they all let out the breath I didn't know they were holding. "It was my brother he was older than me. What my father didn't know was that it was a Greater demon that had shape shifted into a minor demon so he wouldn't do anything drastic. Well the bad thing about putting that demon blood in Jonathon, especially greater demon blood, was that when it mixes with angel blood, it starts to kill the person from the inside out. The process is so slow, apparently no one, not even John, knew he was slowing dying until the day he stopped breathing and his body was set on fire.

"Anyway, when John was two, my mom got pregnant again, with me, she was so depressed because she knew what Valentine did and wanted to run, but she couldn't. Not just yet. So she stayed and while she wasn't looking he would slip her angel blood, from god knows where and so I have some extra angel blood that comes in handy."

"When the uprising happened my mother couldn't stay, so, her and Luke fled to the first place they could think of. Tennessee. Then they moved to Virginia, and eventually made their way to New York, where they met Madame Dorthea. She owns the apartment complex me and my mom live in. She took us in and has been helping hide us, like she does for downworlders too, ever since. Magnus Bane, he puts spells on the apartment complex every couple of years to keep them strong. You guess have met Mag's right?" I didn't let them answer though.

"Well anyway, my mom thought it would be good to keep me out of the Clave, but still in the Shadow world. So, she trained me herself. With the exception of Luke, who would help train, and get me the weapons I wanted. She didn't want the Clave to know of my existence in case Valentine had some inside men. Valentine, he's been looking none stop for my mother and me and he won't stop until we're found. No matter what, we can't hide from him."

"Ok, now about me. My favorite color is blue, I'm in love with three songs, Stutter, Chasing Cars, and The Art of Falling. I like Rock music more, but my mom never lets me go to rock concerts so I don't have any shirts, and she also won't let me go to a record store. Can you believe that? Well I can't, my favorite movie is The Notebook." They all stared at me in shock. "Kidding, my favorite movie is actually The Hangover. My favorite book is No Safety in Numbers. I like Chinese, and Italian, I love to draw, and write stupid stories, and when I get mad, I find the nearest pillow and scream into it." I finished. "Oh, one more thing… Valentine, well as you can probably guess, is my father." They all stared at me, none of them knowing what to say. Jace was the first to regain his composer and when he did, he looked at me with kind, understanding eyes. Eventually so did Isabelle and Alec. "What? No yelling, no calling me a traitor, or telling me to get out?" I said in disbelief.

"No, we're not going to kick you out, or yell at you, or call you a traitor because we shouldn't. You just said yourself that you and your mom have been hiding from Valentine since before you were born, so why would we yell at you?" Jace said.

"I don't you could've thought I was lying and now I'm just trying to get closer to you all so I can kill you." I said shrugging, but even as I said those words, I knew they weren't true, I could never hurt these guys their the only ones I've ever told about who my father is.

"Na, you wouldn't do that, you like us too much." Alec said, I raised my eyebrows at him. "Anyway," he continued, "If you're his child doesn't that make you a Morgenstern?"

"Yes, technically, but we changed it to Fray so it'd be harder for us to find." I answered.

"Well I think that's enough for one day, don't you think?" Izzy said to no one in particular, "What time is it?"

Alec looked at his watch, _ha he_ _actually had a watch, I should really go to him for the time from now on._ I thought. "It is one thirty."

"Alright, you," Izzy said, "Be at the door to my room in three hours."

"Why?"

"Because tonight, were going to Pandemonium." I didn't know whether to scream with joy or scream in fear of what Isabelle's gonna do to me, probably of fear. She walked off, and soon Alec did to, muttering something about glitter and sparkles, whatever that was. I looked over at Jace.

"Well, I'll be in my room, sleeping for the next three hours so wake me up when it's time for the torture."

Jace chuckled. "Will do, have fun sleeping beauty." He called as I walked out of the library.

I made my way down the hall and made it back to my room without getting lost too many times. When I walked in, I found some fresh clothes along with a bra, and underwear. Izzy. I put them on and climbed into bed. Not even five minutes later I was sound asleep letting darkness wash over me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been awhile, i got distracted, i went on vacation to Las Vegas (no i didn't drink or gamble im not 21 yet, nor will i be any time soon) Then i was just lazy sleeping and going to a friends house, but have no fear! The super writer is hear! And so Chapter three begins.**

* * *

**Chapter three- Why Me?**

I woke to a voice. One of the most beautiful, voices I had ever heard, it sounded like an angel from heaven. Then it all came crashing down. _Damn, why can't I have an angel and not the devil's brother. _I thought. I opened my eyes and met a pair of golden ones. I've know him for about a day and I could already melt into those eyes. Whoa, wait, take a HUGE step back, did I just say that? Ah, crap, I'm in some deep do-do now.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sitting up, and rubbing the sleep away from my eyes.

"Well you said to wake you up so you could go meet your doom at the front of Izzy's bedroom door. Ring any bells?" I shook my head, still groggy from sleep. "Pandemonium, we're going tonight? Isabelle wanted you to be her miniature life size Barbie and dress you up. She told you to be at her room in three hours, two hours and fifty-eight minutes ago."

"Ugh." Was all I said, before I got out of bed and grabbed a brush. "You can go now, thanks for waking me up though."

He shrugged. "I figured it would be better than Isabelle yelling at you to get your lazy ass out of bed and get to her room. Nope, instead you get all this sugar." He gestured to himself. I rolled my eyes as he left the room.

I walked out of my room and turned left, making my way to Izzy's room. She was right it was hard to miss, her door was painted black, unlike the white doors that surrounded it on either side. I knocked on the door, and she opened it, yanking me in by the arm.

"God, what took you so long, your two minutes late?" she half yelled at me.

"I had to brush my hair."

"Whatever, just sit down over there and we'll begin." I walked over to her chair that stood before her mirror and let her get to work.

So for the next two and a half hours, Izzy poked, prodded, pulled, and shaved me. Then she spent the rest of the time, getting both of us ready. She did a natural look for me, and didn't put much make-up on, not that I minded, I don't like make-up. For herself, well lets just say she looks like a complete different person. All of her make-up was dark and made her look dark and sexy, but in a good way. Then she dressed us both. She put me in short a white blouse with a leather jacket, along with VERY short leather pants with fishnets underneath. When it can to the shoes, I said no heels, and after a lot of protesting, she gave me knee high boots that WEREN'T heels. Izzy herself wore a short blue dress that showed off her back, and was a deep V-neck. She also wore fishnets (how she had so many fishnets, I don't know, I only own one.), but she wore seven inch high heel boots that stopped half way up her calf. Our hair was curled to perfection, me just brushing it out and recurling certain parts, and Iz just took hers out of the bun it was in and BOOM! It looked amazing.

Finally, we finished and I couldn't help but stare at myself. I managed to look badass but still innocent. Isabelle on the other hand, was nowhere near innocent.

"Shall we go now?" she asked sticking her arm out in a funny manner.

"Yes, I think we shall." I replied grabbing her arm, we both started laughing and kept laughing until we made it to the elevator where the boys were waiting. They were both wearing all black but where Alec was wearing a black sweater, Jace was wearing a white t-shirt (ok so not all black, but still) and a leather jacket. Both Alec and Jace stared at Izzy and me before, Izzy gave them a look that said: quit staring if you want to keep your sunshine sunny.

"Well, shall we." Jace said as he gestured for us to enter the elevator first. Izzy and I stepped in followed by Alec and then Jace.

"Sooo, Izzy, care to tell us all why you have dressed like a slut?" Jace suddenly asked. My jaw dropped. Isabelle did not look like a slut. Apparently she didn't think so either, because she made it very clear…

"First of all, I do NOT look like a slut. In fact, this is one of my safest outfits of all time. And second of all, what right do you have to just blurt out a LIE. I thought you hated liars, Jace, was I wrong? Because I specifically remember you telling me and Alec, that you hated lying and liars. Isn't that right Alec?"

Alec looked super uncomfortable, which was how I felt. He looked up at the two of their faces and said, "I'm staying out of this, last time I took sides, the other got mad and didn't talk to me for a week."

"Yeah well-" but Izzy was cut off, because the elevator came to a stop and groaned open. I ran out of their and dropped to the ground kissing it. "Land! Stable land! Not some, cooped up, evil and old, small confinement. Now I can act like I don't know these people." I shouted. When I stood back up, all three of them were glaring at me. "Oops, sorry," they relaxed and the glares stopped. "Alec, your not crazy so it's ok to be seen with you." He shrugged, and I walked over and looped my arm through his, and walked away, leaving Izzy and Jace glaring and dumbfounded.

Alec and I walked down the street laughing over how sad they looked. We walked the rest of the way talking about nothing and everything, not even paying attention as to if Izzy and Jace were following us. Alec, it seems, is a nice guy. He gets along easily with me, and well, everyone. He's a nice guy, once you get around those cameo looks and electric blue eyes.

When we arrived at pandemonium, Alec walked over to the bouncer and started talking to him. I turned around just in time to see Jace and Isabelle come around the corner and walk over to me. I mentally laughed over earlier, because they were still fuming.

"How could you choose Alec, over all this?" Jace questioned, gesturing to himself.

"How could I not?" I retorted, and Izzy snorted in order to cover her laugh, it didn't work.

Jace put a hand over his heart in mock hurt, his mouth forming a perfect "o" and his eyes widened. "Why, must you wound me? I can only take so much hurt, you know." I started laughing, and so did Isabelle, Alec must've heard to, because I heard him cough laughing next to the bouncer who- by the way- he was still arguing with.

"What can I say? It's fun." With that, I walked over to the bouncer and Alec. I gave Alec a look that said, "Let me handle this…" and he walked off.

"Alright, listen up, bubba." I said clearly pissing him off. _Wow, four words and I already pissed someone off, that's gotta be a new record, _I thought to myself. "You need to let me and my friends through or else."

"Or else what? Your gonna beat me up? What are you, twelve? Now shoo, little girl, I need to get back to my job."

I blinked real quick, making sure I heard him right. He called me twelve and little girl. I really hate being called little girl.

I put my hands on my hips, and glared at the guy. It probably looked weird, a girl, barely five foot, was glaring at a guy a good foot and a half taller than her, with bluff muscles and lots of tattoo's on his crossed arms. Hey, maybe it was funny, I did hear laughing, but I assumed it was Jace, I mean the guy screamed "RAPE". But even if he did rape me I would just scream "R-A-P-E, get your pee-pee out of me." over and over again, until someone came, or he covered my mouth.

Then I walked right up to him, and whispered some nasty things, and a couple of threats. One of them was "You know, if you don't let us through, don't be surprised if you wake up the next morning with bruises all over your body, and the rape drug in your system. Only you won't be raped. Oh no, it'll be much worse, and you won't remember this conversation, or anything at all."

His eyes bulged out and he quickly stepped aside letting me through. I turned around and found my homie's (Ahhh, long story. What! I didn't say anything about banana cream pie, although that sounds delicious), who were staring at me like I just sang "Party at a Rich Dude's House" in Portuguese.

"Well, are you coming or not?" I asked. Everyone quickly regained their composer and followed me into the club.

The club was cool. Different colored lights light up the dance floor, in a strobing fashion. It was dark almost everywhere else, with the occasional light to help you see. The bar was off to the left when you first walked in and a set of stairs leading to the next level, quickly followed, and tables, along with seats filled the right side of the room, including the lounging area, were people went to make out. The dance floor took up most of the room in the club, and the DJ area was right behind it. Tonight a new DJ was up there talking about how tonight was karaoke night. His DJ name was MC CLAP YOUR HANDS. I started giggling, and walked over to Izzy and grabbed her hand pulling her over to the dance floor.

We started dancing to all the song, swinging ours hips to the beat, with ours hands over ours heads. The DJ said that the next song was going to be the last, until karaoke ended at least. While we waited for the next song to start I looked around the room, and saw Alec and Jace over at the bar, in a deep conversation, their head tilted towards each other, probably talking about which weapon was the best against a Sevenger demon. As if feeling my eyes on them they both looked up at the same time. Probably a parabati reflex, I should really get a parabati sometime. Anyway, Alec looked away blushing, and Jace raised an eyebrow at me, I smiled and winked before disappearing into the crowd.

I found Isabelle right as the next song started playing. Lady Gaga's "Beautiful, Dirty Rich". I smiled over at Izzy and started dancing again, only this time singing to.

_Daddy, I'm so sorry _

_I'm so s-s-s-sorry yeah,_

_We just like to party,_

_Liked to p-p-p-party yeah._

I sang the rest of the song with Isabelle laughing and dancing and having fun. When the song ended, the DJ took the microphone and said, "Alright, anyone who wants to do Karaoke, please, come up to the front state your names, and the song you want. Any request works."

Izzy turned to me with a glint in her eyes, and said, "Come one Clary! Let's go sing, I have the best song I want to sing with you."

I looked at her horrified. "Uh, no thanks." And then I turned around and ran over to were Jace and Alec were still talking. They stopped talking when they saw me and turned to face me. "Hey guys, what's up?"

They shared "the look", and Alec said, "Uh, nothing, hey I gotta go to the bathroom, see ya." And he hurried away. I watched him walk away, with a weird look on my face.

"What was that all about?" I asked turning towards Jace.

"I have, no idea." He replied. I looked at him and actually studied him, something I don't get to do often. He had a stubble that I found really sexy… damn, why can't he be ugly? His lips were thin, and his gold eyes were… staring right at me. "What? Something on my face?" he asked pretending like something was.

"No, I was just staring at you."

He raised his eyebrow at me,_ damn you, why can't I do that?_ "You know when people stare and get caught they usually don't say they were standing. Instead they look away and blush."

"When I not like most people." I said shrugging.

"No, you're not, which brings me to my next question."

"Ok, shoot."

"Well, I would if I had a gun, but I don't so I'll ask the question." He took a deep breath and opened his mouth, when Izzy came into view.

"OH SHIT! Hide me." I said and jumped behind Jace and put my hands on his arms, to block me from Izzy, and damn that boy has some muscles.

"Why am I hiding you?"he asked.

"Izzy wants to do karaoke with me. I don't."

He looked at me evilly and yelled over for Isabelle, before I could protest. "IZZY! SHE'S RIGHT HERE, HIDING BEHIND ME."

I glared at him, and said, "I hate you."

Izzy came over to where we were standing and dragged me over to the DJ. She did some talking and the next thing I know, I'm being handed a microphone and pushed onto the stage.

"Ok folks were gonna turn it down a notch and sing and down beat song. So kick back, take a break, relax, and enjoy the music by Isabelle and Clary."

"How will I know the song?" I asked Izzy.

"Oh, you'll know."

And she was right. It was a song I know, they sang it on Glee when Rachel wanted to get a nose job. The music started and Izzy started singing Quinn's part. I guess I got Rachel's. I listened to Izzy as she started singing and she wasn't that bad.

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes,_

_Make you feel unpretty t_oo.

_I was_ _told I was beautiful, _

_But what does that mean to you?_

_Look into the mirror who's inside there _

I thought about how, Isabelle IS really pretty, gorgeous even. Me, I was just cute, not pretty, or beautiful. Just plain cute.

_The one with the long hair,_

_Same old me today…_

Then it was my turn, oh boy… I'm in hell now.

_My outsides are cool,_

_My insides are blue._

_Every time_ _I think I'm through,_

_It's because of you._

I looked around the crowd, and saw they were all swaying to us, I Jace, and Alec (who had returned from the "bathroom") and met Jace's eyes, he nodded towards me as if to encourage me, it worked.

_I've tried different ways, _

_Buts it's all the same_

_At the end of the day,_

_I have myself to blame._

_I'm just trippin'._

Isabelle jumped in here to help me.

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow._

_You can fix your nose if he says so,_

_You can buy all the makeup that mac can make, _

_But if you can look inside you,_

_Find out who am I, too_

_Be in a position to make me feel so,_

Izzy left me for a moment to start right after me.

_Damn, unpretty._

_Isabelle's turn._

_I feel pretty _

Damn, my turn

_Oh so pretty,_

_I feel pretty,_

Izzy joined in again on pretty

_And witty, and bright._

My turn… I'm screwed. I looked and Jace and stared at him while I sang the rest of the song. When we finished my eyes were still locked on Jace's and the crowd cheered for another. Oh, crap, Izzy was leaving me.

"Izzy, don't leave me! They want another." I yelled at her as the crowd cheered.

"Not for me you idiot, for you! You were amazing." She said.

"Isabelle!" I yelled, but she kept walking.

"Sing a good song, I'm sure Jace will love it" she called and walked away.

What the hell? What does that mean. I thought for a moment, and then it hit me, Alec and him talking in hushed voices, and stopping when I got near, him wanting to tell me something, him looking at me when we came to the elevator, him staring at me now. I knew the exact song I wanted to sing. I told the DJ and he took my mic. and gave me one that hooks onto your ear.

"Alright, does any GIRL here know how to dance?" A couple of hands shot up and I picked them up onto the stage, and explained to them what I was doing and what to do. They agreed and got ready. I started singing when the beat began.

_The clock strikes, _

_Upon the hour, and _

_The sun begins to fade._

I started dancing just like Brittany did in glee only not as dirty.

Still enough time, to figure out,

_How to chase my blues away. _

_I've done alright up till now_

_It's the light of day that shows me how,_

_And when the night falls,_

_My lonely heart goes._

I jumped off the stage and grabbed the first guy I saw and started dancing with him.

_I wanna dance with somebody._

_I wanna feel the heat, of somebody._

_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody,_

_With somebody who loves me._

By then, I had grabbed a different guy, danced with him, and made ditched him. Then the girls came out and everybody made space for us to dance, so we danced.

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody,_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah I wanna dance with somebody,_

_With somebody who loves me._

They danced while I grabbed people and started dancing with them, or putting people together to dance. Then, I found who I was looking for. Jace. I walked right up to him, and grabbed him. He looked shocked at first but then he started to dance with me.

_Somebody who loves me,_

_To hold me in his arms,_

_I need a man that will take a chance_

_On a love that burns hot enough to last._

I smiled and started backing away from him. And joined the other girls on the dance floor.

_So when the night falls,_

_My lonely heart goes._

We started dancing exactly like they did on glee, and since we all hand on tights, we do the rolling thing one the ground.

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat, with somebody._

_Yeah I wanna dance with somebody,_

_With somebody who loves me._

I could feel Jace watching me even as I danced around the center of the dance floor. Then came the tempo change and Santana's part.

_Come on baby,_

_Ha,ha,ha,ha_

_Now get with this._

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh_

I kept dancing but my eyes were trained on Jace.

_Don't you wanna dance,_

_Say you wanna dance,_

_Don't you wanna dance?_

I walked back over to Jace to finish the song and started dancing with him again.

_Don't you wanna dance,_

_Say you wanna dance, _

_Don't you wanna dance? _

I stopped dancing and stared at him.

_Don't you wanna dance,_

_Say you wanna dance, _

_Don't you wanna dance? _

_With somebody who loves me._

The song was finished but apparently Jace wasn't because he pulled me close and kissed me, right on the lips. It felt good, his lips were soft and it was probably the best kiss ever, I forgot all about the people around me and kissed him back with everything I had. When we pulled back, everyone was still cheering, but I think it was because he kissed me.

"Does this mean you'll, um, you know…" he trailed off sounding slightly nervous.

I knew exactly what he was talking about and was about to tell him so, but where's the fun in that? "Jace I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, trying to sound innocent. I don't think he fully believed because he scowled at me. It was actually really cute. His eyes narrowed, his jaw set, and his thin lips thinned even more.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about don't you?" he said, still scowling.

"Well you'll just have to catch me and find out won't you?"

He was about to reply, but I didn't give him a chance, I slipped out of his grasp and ran straight for the doors. I headed out of them and started heading right for the institute. When it came into view I headed straight for it, and burst through the doors, and headed up the stairs completely ignoring the groaning elevator. I headed up the flights of stairs and made my way residential area, to where my room was. I don't even know if Jace was following me, but I quickly put aside the thought as I rounded the corner to my room...

* * *

**Cliffy? No? Yes?**

**Ok, so maybe it wasn't badass, but come on? I didn't want to do something you people would expect, besides, Badasses aren't always a badass sometimes they drop the act, and do something normal. Or as normal as it gets.**

**Opinions please, more? Less? Is it good? Or to childish, i wont take offense to the truth. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four- Danger**

And saw Jonathon. My evil, demented, twisted, psychopathic, yet still idiotic older brother, with his white hair and black eyes exactly like our fathers. He was taller than I remember, but the last time I saw him was four years ago, through a crystal ball I had been using to spy on him with until I got angry and through at the wall and smashed it. _Ahhh, good times, _I thought.

"Hello little sis, how's life? You certainly have a nice place to stay." He voice sounded like a whole bunch of evil voices from those movies combined and twenty times scarier.

"I don't live here so you can just leave, why are you even here?"

"Ahhh, you see, father wanted to know how you and mother are doing, seeing as you left us." His voice held sarcasm and amusement.

"How did you find us?" I asked.

"Oh that's not important, the important thing is that I know where you are, where mother is, and where you live." He said.

I froze, well I froze even more than I already was, he knew where we lived, _mom is home. Oh dear lord please let my mother be out of the house I don't think I could take losing someone else in the family._

"Oh, you really didn't think this was all about you did you?" he questioned.

"No, I thought it was about that imaginary purple penguin that behind you." I said, rolling my eyes, my voice dripping with sarcasm. In the blink of an eye, faster than that actually, he grabbed my neck and slammed me against the wall.

"Don't you sass me missy, I'm your older brother." His eyes looked like a bottomless abyss or Taratus from Percy Jackson.

"So that gives you the right to boss me around?" I questioned raising my eyebrow. I don't think I should have been as calm as I was considering I was losing oxygen quickly. "I don't think so, bucko."

"You are going to regret this little sis. See you around." With that he dropped me to the ground and disappeared completely.

Once I got control of my breathing, I grabbed my phone out and dialed home. I was hopping my mom would pick up and when the phone rang a second time she did answer.

"Hello?" my mother's voice filled my hear and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Mom, it's him, Jonathon, he just came here and he talked about knowing where we lived and everything! Mom you have to get out of there." I said in a rush.

"Clary, calm down, everything's going to be fine. You stay where you're at, and I'll go stay at a hotel." She said, I knew that was code for her saying she would go to Luke's and I knew he would protect her, he was a werewolf. I also knew she was doing this in case someone was listening to our conversation.

"Ok, I'll talk to you in the morning." I said and hung up. I relaxed and took a deep breath. It was then that Jace, Isabelle, and Alec came around the corner.

"Uh, your on the floor." Alec said.

I rolled my eyes. "And your name is Alec, why are we pointing out the obvious?"

He held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, no need to get sassy on me, I was just wondering what you were doing on the floor."

"Well, you see, I decided walking took too much effort so I dropped to the ground and crawled up to my door, where I just so happen to stop right outside of." I said, my voice was just oozing out sarcasm, and I loved it.

Alec gave me a weird look and murmured, "Because that's not weird at all."

I stood up and brushed myself down, "Well now that, that's out of way, I need to shower and get ready for bed." Isabelle and Alec left but Jace stayed behind.

He grabbed my arm in a gentle hold. "Are you ok?"

I didn't know how to answer him so I did the first thing I could think of. I kissed him. Nice and hard, at first he was surprised but he quickly adjusted and pulled me in kissing me back. His tongue traced my bottom lip asking for permission and I quickly let him in. His tongue explored my mouth while I explored his. After some time he pull back, breathing heavily, and leaned his forehead against mine. Much to my satisfaction, he was flushed, but then again, so was I.

"I'm fine." Was all I said.

He pulled me back in and I leaned my head against his chest, closing my eyes. I let him hold me, letting his heartbeat calm me down. It was weird, his heartbeat was really fast for the normal, but then again he is a shadowhunter so I guess that can happen.

"Why don't you go shower and then come back here, ok?" I asked.

"Mmhmm." He replied.

"Um, do you think Izzy would let me borrow some pj's I forgot mine."

"Yeah, I'll ask her on my way back."

"Ok, see you in a few." I gave him a quick kiss and then went into my bedroom to shower again. I'm taking a lot of showers aren't I? Two in one day. I looked at the clock on the dresser and it read 2:18 a.m. Ok, maybe one shower a day, but I don't think this one counts.

I walked into the bathroom, turned the water on hot, and stripped down my clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw all the flaws I had. The every shadowhunter had. The thin lines all across my body and the permanent runes that cover my body. I quickly shook myself, and pushed all thoughts away, and stepped into the shower. The hot water hit quickly and I felt it sting, I didn't mind though, it felt good. As I washed my body I thought of the events that had taken place today. Some of them were REALLY good, others, well, no so much.

After a while I realized that I was humming a tune. Imagine, to be exact. Imagine is actually a good song, inspiring, and touching. It talks about a new world, a better one, where no one fights and everyone shares equally. I shook my head to get the thought out and turned the water off, but when I opened the curtain to grab a towel I realized that there was none. _Funny, when I got in, I could have swore there was one on the rack… Ah, crap… Jace._

I looked around the curtain to find Jace sitting on the counter next to the sink towel in hand.

"You sadistic bastard." Was all I said to him.

He grinned at me and jumped off the counter. "You'll just have to come out and get me." With that he left the bathroom and went to my room. I've known this boy for two days and he's already stealing my clothes!

"That bastard." I mumbled.

"I heard that!" Jace yelled from the other side of the door.

"Good, maybe you'll take it to the heart and give me, my towel back." I yelled back.

"Not a chance."

I looked around the room and noticed that I could use the curtain, so I yanked it as hard as I could and let it fall to the ground. I bend down and pick it up, and wrap it around my body so that it covers me up. I step out of the tub and walk out of the bathroom. When I get out into my room, I'm presented with the sight of Jace laying on my bed. His hands were folded behind his head, his eyes were closed, and all my clothes were neatly stacked on his washboard stomach. I don't even want to know where he put the towel.

Right when I got within three feet he opened his eyes and frowned. "Well damn, I was hoping you were going to come out of there naked, not wrapped up in a curtain, although, your choice in wardrobe is really interesting."

I threw my head back and laughed, like a real laugh. "Ha you wish. I _beat_ you in training, you don't think I could outsmart you and you're perverted mind." I said while twirling my finger in the direction of his head. "Now, give me back my clothes." I reached for my clothes but he took them out of reach.

"Ah, ah, ah you didn't give me what I wanted; now you have to pay." He grinned at and jumped off the bed, facing opposite of me.

"Damnit, Jace! Give me my clothes back."

"No."

"Fine, then you leave me no choice." I started walking towards the and twisted the knob when he finally spoke.

"Where are you going?"

"Isabelle's."

"Why are you going there?"

"You failed to get me pajama's, so I need to get them myself." With that, I walked out of my room and down the hall towards Izzy's room. I knocked on the door and waited for her to open it up. When she did, she looked at my curtain dress and looked at me questioningly.

"Jace." Was all I said before she pulled me into her room and rummaged through her things, looking for something I could wear.

"Here, you can wear these." She tossed me a lacey black bra and matching underwear.

I widened my eyes at the sight of them. "You've got to be kidding me. Can't you give a t-shirt to put over it at least?"

Izzy sighed, and went back to her closet, hopefully looking for a big t-shirt for me. When she turned around she tossed me a big gray t-shirt that said. "Stop, don't touch me there, that is my no, no square!" I laughed at the shirt and put it on, sadly, it went half way down my thighs.

"Thanks, Iz. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye!" Isabelle called as I walked down the hall, back towards my room.

Jace had moved to the window sill seat by the time I got back. He looked so peaceful. His head was tilted back against the wall and his eyes were closed. The best part though, was that he had taken his shirt off leaving him in only his jeans and boxers.

"What'cha doing?" I asked.

He opened his eyes and focused on me, then he smiled. "Oh you know the usual. Wondering how I could be in a relationship with myself. I mean come on, who wouldn't a piece of this." He wiggled his eyebrows and gestured to himself.

I rolled my eyes and climbed into bed, hiding under the covers. Suddenly the covers were gone and I was left laying on my stomach in the middle of the bed. I felt Jace climb onto the bed and straddle my legs._ What the hell?_ I thought, and suddenly hands were under my shirt, following the curve of my body. I knew by the feeling of those hands, that they were Jace's. I smiled as he got further up, not stopping him, to see how far he'd go. He followed the curve of my breasts and made his way to my shoulders, where he started massaging them.

I moaned at how good he was, getting all the knots out without putting to much pressure. "If the whole Shadowhunter thing doesn't work out, you should be a masseuse."

"What's a masseuse?" he asked still massaging me.

"It's someone who gets paid to do what you're doing right now."

He continued massaging me after saying a simple "Oh." to me.

After about five minutes he gave up massaging my shoulders and started moving his hands up and down the curves of my body stopping for a couple of seconds at the curve of my breasts. I turned over and pulled his lips down to mine. He pulled me up so that we were both sitting and turned us, so that he was resting against the headboard and I was straddling him. I smiled against his lips as his hands slipped back under my shirt and started exploring. He was lucky. Considering how I wasn't wearing a bra.

I slipped my tongue out of my mouth and licked his bottom lip asking for entrance to his mouth. He automatically opened his mouth and our tongues battled for dominance. I don't know how long we stayed like that but it was awhile because when I looked at the clock, it had been in hour since I showered. I looked back up at Jace and kissed him again, only this time, with more passion. His hands, which were still roaming under my shirt, started moving North. He must've realized I had no bra because his eyes popped open and he looked at me. "Jesus Clary, your killing me."

I smiled at him and placed his hands back where they were and whispered, "Good night Jace." And I laid down on the bed, facing him. Watching him, he looked shocked, like that didn't just happen. After a couple of minutes I rolled my eyes and pulled him down so that he was laying next to me, facing me. "You are staying here with me."

He smiled and put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. I put both my hands up on his bare chest running my hands up and down it, just like I was earlier. "Good night Jace."

"Good night Clary." And with that, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up I was warm. Very warm, frowning I turned around, when I realized I couldn't. Something was blocking me from turning. That was when I felt the hand on my waist and I realized my face was stuck in something hard yet soft. Something familiar. I smiled, glad he was still here, and not just messing around with him. I opened my eyes and met a pair of golden ones. He smiled, noticing I just woke up and kissed my forehead. I frowned, that kiss to far up North. I looked back at him, and saw him frowning. So to answer his silent question I kissed him on the lips.

When I pulled away he grinned. "Well, if I get that every morning, I'm sleeping in here every night."

I laugh and got up, and start moving towards the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and tried to get my rat's nest of hair untangled. After ten successful minutes of brushing I deemed myself presentable and put on the clothes I was wearing yesterday. When I walked back out of the bathroom Jace was there, changed and ready.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Where are we going?"

"That is a secret."

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door headed for the kitchen. Something smelt terrible though, so when I got there I peaked inside to see smoke rising from a pot and a concoction that looked deadly. Isabelle stood in front of the stove trying to get the smoke gone. I rushed over and grabbed the pot and dumped it into the sink, then I turned stove off and let the smoke clear. Izzy turned to me. "Thanks, I didn't know what to do when the smoke started."

"No problem, Iz. Why don't you let me cook?"

"Sure." She grumbled taking her magazine off the counter and sitting down at the table.

_20 minutes later… When Clary made a really good breakfast, so good, that the author went to New York (threw portal of course) and joined them…. Until they realized she wasn't a Shadowhunter and kicked her hinny back threw the portal home._

"Guys! I made food!" About five seconds later both Alec and Jace came racing through the door and grabbed some food and sat at the table. I looked back at the stove where I had the food to see barely any left. "GUYS!" They looked up at me but didn't stop eating. "Really? Everyone here needs to eat to!"

"Sure you do but not as much as us. We are men, and men eat lots of food." Jace said.

I snorted. "I doubt your men, more like boys… or babies." I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that!" Alec and Jace said at the same time, then grinned at each other.

I rolled my eyes, and stole some food from both of their plates and put it on mine. "Izzy, you can have the rest." Isabelle who was still reading her magazine looked up at the food and grabbed some.

"Well, it looks edible."

"Yeah and it's way better than your food. I don't think I'll end up in the hospital." Jace said. I slapped his arm, hard. "Ow! What was that for!"

"For being mean." I said frowning.

He just smiled and kissed me. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew! Keep the PDA to yourselves. Or the bedroom." Izzy said. I pulled away blushing.

_The author got lazy and didn't want to describe this part, so we'll just skip to the part where they finish eating. _

Jace stood up and grabbed Clary's hand. "Let's go get you home so you can change."

"Well…you see…. Haha, funny story…"I said looking guilty, probably because I didn't tell them about my, um, visit?-I guess you could call it that- with Jonathon.

"What's so funny about the story?"

"Well, I may have had a little run in with my brother Jonathon?" I said and then shrank back from everyone who was either staring at me in shock or glaring at me. "Sorry?" I said raising my shoulders and bringing my hands up and out.

"SORRY! Why didn't you tell us?" Izzy shouted, her hand making it's way to her whip.

"Iz, calm down. Put the whip away and I will explain everything." I said.

So I explained everything. I explained why I couldn't go home, why I didn't tell them (_I couldn't think of a good reason so, use your imagination_), why I hated Jonathon, and by the time I finished everyone- especially Isabelle- had calmed down and understood my predicament.

"Well where did you say your mom went again?" Alec asked, surprisingly he had been a little mean to me during my explanation, while Jace had been silent the whole time.

"She said on the phone she was going to a hotel, but she told that if she ever said that, then she was really going over to Luke's."

"And who's Luke?"

"Luke's a werewolf." A collective of gasps rang out through the air. "He's harmless, I promise. He learned to control himself around me, and I've been around him since I was two. Just don't do anything you might regret around him."

"Ok, so do we go to Luke's house then?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, my mom will have packed a bag for me, and I have another over there, because I stay there a lot."

"Ok then, to Luke's house we go!" Isabelle cheered, obviously over what had happened. She ran over, and grabbed my arm, pulling along, and out the doors, towards the subway station.

"Izzy, shouldn't we wait for Jace and Alec?"

"Why, they can catch up a lot faster than you think."

"But they don't know how to get there."

"Oh, good point." She slowed our pace down a little and let go of my arm. We walked in a comfortable silence before a thought crossed my mind.

"Oh, god."

"What?" Izzy asked.

"Simon, I need to call him, he's probably wondering why I haven't called yet."

I stopped walking and pulled out my phone, walking a coupled of steps away from Izzy, I called Simon. It rang a couple of times before going to voice. "Hi, you've reached Simon, either I don't want to answer your call or I'm busy playing Halo. Please leave a message after the beep. _Beep._"

"Hey, Si, it's Clary, I was just calling to tell you that I am alive, and well. I'm with some friends of mine, so call me back when you get the message. You know the drill." I hung up and walked back over to Izzy who was talking to Jace and Alec. How they caught up to us, I have no idea.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Sure, lets go." With that Alec and Izzy walked away leaving Jace and I alone.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Are you mad?" I asked.

He took my hands in his and looked me in the eye. "I'm not mad, just a little sad that you didn't tell me last night." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry, next time I will tell you right away."

He smiled and pulled me in for a hug. "Thank you."

I went up on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, but apparently that's not what he wanted because he turned his head and kissed me on the lips. I let my hands trail up his toned chest and wrapped them in his curly blonde hair. His hands went to my waist, pulling me closer, and deepened the kiss. The clearing of a throat brought us both back to reality. I pulled away from Jace so he moved to my neck, and I looked to see who it was. Isabelle and Alec were both standing there looking impatient.

"Can you keep the PDA to the bedroom?" Isabelle asked.

I flushed and Jace pulled away, but not before leaving a hicky and said, "If it were in the bedroom then it wouldn't be public it would be private."

I rolled my eyes, grabbed his hand and started walking towards the subway Isabelle and Alec in tow. When we got on the subway a lot of people were on so Alec, Izzy and Jace took the last seats, leaving me standing, but not for long. Jace pulled me down so that I was sitting on his lap. I leaned against him and sat peacefully waiting for the train to stop, ignoring the glare some of the girls were giving me and the looks they were giving Jace.

When the train came to our stop we got out and I started leading them towards the bookshop.

"He lives in a bookshop?" Isabelle asked.

"Well, technically he lives behind it. Come on, let's go."

I walked around to the back, and walked up the porch, everyone following quickly behind me. I pulled the rug on the porch up and grabbed the key. Unlocking the door I looked back to see everyone still with me. It made me glad they weren't made at me like most people would be. I shook my head clear of the thought and swung the door open. When I opened the door I gasped in surprise.

The whole house was destroyed. Everything was shredded or smashed, thrown across the room, or completely destroyed. I ran into the house shouting for mom or Luke, getting no reply I ran around the house checking every room. When I got to my room I saw it had been untouched, I saw two bags sitting on my bed so I looked inside them. They both had enough clothes to get me through a couple of weeks. I walked back into the living with both bags, when I noticed a red stain on the floor. I walked over to it and smelt it. Definitely my moms. I started crying, when I felt someone hugging my knowing it was Jace. I turned around and sobbed into his chest. My family, my family was gone, and there was nothing I could do to save them. Besides the Lightwoods and Jace, I was alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five- Frustration**

The Drevask demon is well known for its razor sharp...

"Oh I swear if I read the words 'razor sharp' one more time I am going to lose it." I said in frustration as the book landed against the wall with a thump, for the tenth time today.

"Hey." Someone said softly from the doorway. I didn't have to look up to know it was Jace.  
I waved my hand in response, already lost in my next demonolgy textbook; the Lightwoods had what felt like hundreds.

"Clary," Jace continued in the same soft tone "its only been a week"

"A weeks long enough, I mean who know what they could be doing to her?"

"They?" Jace questioned.

"Her kidnappers, Jace!" I exclaimed, my voice rising dramatically. "The demons, or people, whatever they are."

"Look, Clary" Jace switched back to a safer, softer tone of voice, calming me as he moved closer. "You can't drive yourself crazy over this, we will find your mother and Luke. I promise you that." Jace continued sincerely.

My retort was lost on my tongue, as I stared into his luminous, golden eyes. Eyes, that at the moment, were begging me silently to take a step back from my extreme case of book hunting, and to go with him. Jace extended his hand and leaned closer to me-

"Well, well what do we have here? Looks like a couple of lovebirds to me." Magnus said proudly, gesturing at us with his already sparkling arms, shedding more glitter in the process.

"Magnus, surely even your glitter-crusted eyes can tell that my beauty is much to god-like to be compared to a mere bird" Jace explained dramatically."If I were to become a bird, it would have to be a bird of prey. An Eagle perhaps,"

"What about a hunting falcon? They're beautiful enough" I asked genuinely curious.

Jace's eyes seemed to darken considerably at the mention of a falcon.  
Magnus seemed to mutter something like 'birdbrain' but I couldn't tell.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" Jace said.

"And I'm going to pretend I never said it" Magnus said, how he could be so offhand around Jace was lost on me.

"What did you come for Magnus?" Jace snapped.

"I came to ask you if you cared to join us in coming to Taki's. Young Isabelle is forcing myself and Alec to go, and I assumed that yourself and red here would care to come?" He left the sentence hanging, making it sound like a question.

"Yes, dear sparkly one, myself and my fiery damsel here" he gestured to me " will accompany you on your quest." Jace said sarcastically as Magnus huffed out of the room.

"Is everything a game to you?" I asked harshly, walking towards the door.

"No," Jace replied to my back, the softness from before returning, "not everything."  
***

The wind whipped at my hair as we exited Taki's. Jace, slowing down to match my pace, made some attempt at a conversation which, I ignored. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to Jace, sometimes I felt as if I could talk to him forever, I just couldn't find enough energy to reply. He seemed to understand and contended himself with walking next to me, silently.

Three short beeps brought me out of my trance. I vaguely remember Isabelle giving some sort of explanation, a sensor I think she called it, before we were running. The demon was lurking in an alleyway about a block from Taki's. When we had a clear view of the creature Alec brought it down with an arrow to the backs of its knees and Jace, moving faster than everyone else, flipped it over and pinned the demon down. Straddling its chest, he brought a shining blade down to its throat.

"Where is Jocelyn Fray?" Jace demanded.

The demon laughed, a cold sound like bones snapping. "Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you, stupid Nephilim."  
"Normally this is where I would make a sarcastic comment, but your ghastly appearance made my gorgeous head go blank" Jace said curtly. "Now do I need to repeat the question or does your primitive little brain remember five seconds ago?" When he was met with silence he hissed menacingly, "how about a little reminder? Call it a gift." And with that Jace applied a small amount of pressure to the blade, not enough to kill, but enough to draw blood. The vile, black liquid dripped down the creature's neck and hissed as it met the pavement.

"Valentine" the demon hissed as more black blood washed the floor.

"Sorry? What was that?" Jace sang mockingly.

"Jace" Alec said in a warning tone.

"Oh, fine. Killjoy" Jace said jumping off the demon and placing his foot on the demon's chest to keep him down.  
"What does Valentine want with her? Will he kill her?" Alec questioned the demon with the stereotypical air of a big-headed shadowhunter, enforcing the law.

"Oh, I don't expect he'll be tired of her quite yet" the demon said suggestively. "She's too much, fun" the demon said with a flirty wink in my direction.

That was it. The final barrier of my resistance broke and I dashed forwards, grabbing a long handled dagger out of Isabelle's boot, and throwing it at the demon. Ignoring everybody's shocked looks I only stayed long enough to watch the demon's horrid form fade. Then, without looking at anybody I scrambled away, trying to ignore the tears streaming down my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six- Let the games begin**

I ran, not knowing where I was going, stumbling into people, scraping my arm along the wall, but I didn't care. No, I didn't care that people were calling me nasty names and that my arm was bleeding, all I cared about was what I just heard. I remember the demon talking about my mother like she was a whore.

"_Oh, I don't expect he'll be tired of her quite yet, she's too much fun."_

I shivered as the demons words ran along my brain. I wanted to forget, I wanted everything gone. I wanted my mother, and Luke, but most of all I wanted Jace. He'd been the only one this week who held me when I broke down at night, stayed with me when I woke up screaming from nightmares running his hands threw my hair telling me it's ok, but most of all. He didn't show me pity. He knew what it was like to have a someone taken from right under your nose, and he knows that right now, I don't need pity. I need to find my mom and Luke.

I let my legs lead to wherever they felt like going and once I was there I realized that it was exactly where I wanted to be. Central Park. I found myself walking over to one of the benches near the fountain and sat down taking my IPod out and turning to a song that always made me sad, and right now, I wanted to be sad. Hurt by Christina Aguilera.

_Seems like was yesterday that I saw your face. You told how proud you were, but I walked away, if only I knew what I knew today._

I listened to the words and I realized that I could relate to Christina. I blamed my mom for my problems and if I had know she would be taken I would have taken it all back. I stared at the fountain, let the music calm me down, from keeping me from going to a place I never wanted to go. The song ended and the next one came on. The Only Exception by Paramore.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry, and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it. And my momma swore that she never would let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does no exist._

_But darling you are the only exception._

Jace was my only exception I knew that much. He let me in just like I let him in and he told me things I knew he'd never told anyone else, and that was what made it so much more better. Knowing I was the one person he trusted-even after only one week of knowing each other- enough to show me his past. So I told him about mine. I told him things I had never told anyone, how Valentine had caught up to us once, and how it took a month to escape him. How he and Jonathon did things no one should ever do to women. Calling us pieces of trash, and that we belonged on the curb. How he'd slap us and kick us. Jace understood, he knew what it was like, and for that, I knew I had someone who could help me.

I stood up knowing that I had been gone to long and they were probably worried sick about me. I started making my way back to the institute and right when I turned the corner I saw the worst thing in my life. Jace was kissing another girl. Jk, jk, no I didn't see the worst thing in my life but I did see Jace, Izzy, and Alec walking my way, so I hid in the ally way. Deep enough to where they couldn't see me. They stopped right in front of the ally and started talking.

"We have to find her." Jace sighed and ran a hair through his golden locks.

"Jace, chill we will." Alec said.

"No, Alec. I will not CHILL! My girlfriends mom is MIA along with her friend and now so is she!" Jace burst out.

"JACE! Calm down we'll start down in central park, and then circle around ok? She wouldn't have gone somewhere she wasn't familiar with." Isabelle said, and they all started walking away.

I wanted to walk out of the ally and yell at them to come back but my voice wouldn't work and just when I found it, a hand clamped over my mouth effectively cutting off my voice. Again.

"Tsk, tsk, sister. Running around New York at night all alone is not the best thing to do now is it?" I turned around and saw Jonathon. Deciding I should by time I smirked.

"Hey Johnny apple seed. How are the trees doing this year? Good? Fine? Are they ripe and reading? Do people come and pick them, or do you force people to eat them?" I asked.

Jonathon looked pissed as hell. I think he got my joke. "Haha little sis, your hilarious."

I shrugged. "Well, I do try."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Watch your tongue with me, little sis. You could get hurt because of it and we wouldn't want that now would we?" he cocked his head to the side.

"Well I don't know about you, but I can't watch my tongue. And I don't see how-" I broke off as soon as Jonathon hit me, making me fly into the wall, I crumpled to the ground groaning at my now pained back.

"You really shouldn't push my buttons little sis." He grabbed my arm and twisted it oddly. Pain flared up it and I screamed knowing he was torturing me on purpose.

Using my other arm I punched him square in the jaw, got up, and started running. I was halfway down the ally way when suddenly I was thrown to the left, right into the dumpster. Not into it, but you know the side of it. Anyway, I crumbled to the ground and rolled over holding my head. Suddenly I felt a stab of pain shoot up my right arm and I knew Jonathon had stepped on it and broken it. After several kicks to my ribs I let out a blood curling scream and passed out.

When I woke up I was in a warm bed, and Jace was sitting next to me holding my hand with a worried look set on his face.

"Hey." Was all I said.

"Hey," he returned. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was thrown against a dumpster." Sarcasm was dripping from my mouth as I said that; internally I was laughing because my joke was true.

He narrowed his eyes, and pursed his lips. "Haha very funny, but I wouldn't be joking if I were you, those ribs of yours won't heal for a couple of days. Whoever did this, was good."

I looked down and put my hands in my lap, staring at them I quietly said, "It was Jonathon."

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said, 'it was Jonathon.'"

He sighed and ran the hand that wasn't holding mine through his hair. "Well I guess that explains the note."

I looked up at him in confusion. "What note?"

"When we found you, you were slumped up against a dumpster, unconscious, might I add. Anyway, when I went to pick you up Izzy saw a note that was next to you."

"What did the note say?"

"Read it for yourself." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. I took it from him and read it slowly and carefully.

_Valentine speaking. You may not want this note but it will help you. _

_As you know, I am your father. It's a good thing I didn't raise you, it would have been such a bother. _

_Looking for me is not wise, I'll just have to hurt someone close to your prize._

_Enough with the rhyming, time to get down to business. I'm going to start timing._

_Now, for each day, you play you lose something important. _

_Time is at the essence, you need to bring me the Goblet of Fire._

_I will give you until sundown, ten days from now, meet me in Old Chinatown. _

_Not only something important you lose, but also important clues._

_Every warlock makes something special, but with this guy you'll have to wrestle._

_Oh and Clary dear, this special warlock can do wonders but that doesn't mean he can save "others"._

_Love, _

_Your father and brother. _

Slowly, I looked up meeting Jace's gaze while lowering the note into my lap at the same time. "That son a bit-" but my whisper was cut off by the door being open and a flash of black coming in. I looked away from Jace just in time to get smothered by an Isabelle bear hug. And let me tell you, they are bear hugs.

"Isabelle-gasp-can't-gasp-breathe." Was all I managed to get out before spots began dancing across my eyes. Eventually the spots went away and I realized Isabelle wasn't the only one who had come, Alec was leaning against the door either to keep me from running, not that I would, or just because he was lazy. I think I'll just go with the latter.

"Sorry but, for a moment I thought you weren't going to wake up, and Jace wouldn't leave your side, and Alec was acting all weird because his parabati was all sad, and-"

"Iz, your rambling." I said, trying to hold in my laughter.

"Sorry. How are you feeling, your good to get up whenever you feel like it."

"I feel great, now everyone who doesn't have boobs, get out cause I need to change." I said swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I heard two pairs of feet walking towards the door and then the door opened and closed. I sighed as I heard the pairs of feet retreating down the hall.

Izzy helped me get dressed, nothing to serious, not all my bruises had healed yet so I put on sweatpants and a hoodie. I looked up at Isabelle who was currently studying her nails like they were the most important thing in the world. "Iz?"

"Hmmmm," was her response.

"I'm going to go for a walk, don't tell Jace or Alec I don't want them to come or worry about me." I knew Isabelle was the easiest to convince since she was also a girl and sometimes, we girls just wanted some time alone to sort out our thoughts. Not that I was reconsidering going out with Jace. In fact, I'm pretty sure I love him, and that's big for me. Real big.

"Fine but if your not back in an hour then I'm going to tell them and we're going to come looking for you."

"That's fine I promise I'll be back with half and hour." I walked out the door and made my way down the hallways of the institute keeping my feet silent and making sure no one saw me.

Once I made it outside, I started walking while letting my mind wander. Turns out that's a bad thing, a very bad thing. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear someone come up behind me and hit me in the head. The blow was hard enough to make me dizzy but not pass out. My kiddnapper pulled me into an ally way, _ugh, another one. _ Was my thought. He pushed me against the wall and put his hands up my shirt.

"Now, whats a pretty thing like you doing out here, all alone in New York City?" he purred into my ear his hands rising more and more up my shirt. I was still recovering from the blow but managed to rasp out, "What do you want with me?" Great, out of everything to say, all I can think to say is that. Sad.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Curiosity killed the cat."

"Good thing I'm not a cat." I managed to give him a weak push which didn't seem to affect him at all. Slowly I cleared my head pushed him away harder. He stumbled back, and growled. He brought his fist to my face, but it wasn't there. I had already ducked and hit him in the gut. He grunted and recovered quickly, and before I could do anything slammed me against the wall hard. I screamed, and he covered my mouth, his other hand inside my shirt again.

"Now, do as I say and you might make it out alive." He started to pull my pants off and removed his hand from my mouth. Idiot. I screamed, "R-A-P-E GET YOUR PEE-PEE OUT OF ME!" Apparently that worked cause next thing I know, he's not all up on me. I sunk to the ground still groggy from his attack, all I wanted to do was sleep. Someone ran out to me and drew on my arm. I knew it was Jace from the way his calloused hands held one of my hands and my elbow. He pulled my up and crushed me into a hug.

"Can't-breathe-slowly-dying." I breathed out. I felt his chest vibrate and knew he was chuckling. We stayed there for a while, just enjoying each others company. I have to say, a lots happened in past few weeks. I mean we've been so busy I didn't even celebrate my birthday. Not that I care, cause I really don't, I just, you know, wouldn't have minded a simple "Happy birthday Clary!", but I didn't. I'm not mad or anything, really I'm not, I'm just… rambling.

"Clary? Earth to Clary?" Jace, oh Jace, how long have I been standing there like an idiot? I don't know. All I know is that my incredibly hot boyfriend is waving his hand infront of my face trying to get my attention.

So naturally I answered. "Huh? ... What?"

He chuckled and said, "If you wanted my attention you could of just asked."

I rolled my eyes. Only Jace would say something like that after what just happened. Honestly I'm not like one of those girls who are all traumatic after I've been ALMOST raped. Key word: _almost_. It actually doesn't really affect me, and here I am again rambling. I've really got to stop.

"Um Clary, are you ok? Do you need to get your ears checked or something?"

"What? No, I'm fine. Just a lot of inner monologue, alright, lets go somewhere." I said taking his hand and walking out of the ally way. As we were walking out I realized how close we were to the institute. No wonder he found me so quickly.

"Alright, where should we go?"

"Well we can start looking for the goblet of fire or we can go see a movie. Which would you prefer 'cause I don't care." I started swinging our hands as we walked.

"Hmmm, well as enticing as searching for something from Harry Potter, I think we should go see a movie." He stopped swinging our hands and put his arm around my shoulder, so now my right hand was holding his right hand that was hanging off my shoulder. We looked like normal teenagers not two people who fight demons as a way to stay alive. A boy who had a bad past and is terribly cocky, and a girl who has a psychotic dad and a violent brother. No, to others they looked like teens helplessly in love, enjoying a nice night in the Big Apple.

"Alright but as soon as we get back we have to start research, we only have ten days. And I want this over with as soon as possible."

Not long after we arrived at the theater, the closest to the institute was a ten minute walk. When we arrived I realized that for a Wednesday it was really busy. We walked to the ticket and looked at the movie choices. There were some good ones like _The Dark Knight Rises _or_ The House at the End of the Street._ Others weren't so good. I don't even know how the dark knight is still out. Especially since that shooting in Colorado (?) during that movie. Take about clichés.

I looked up at Jace, he was studying the board very intently. "Jace? You can pick any movie you want I don't care."

"Hmmm well let's watch…" but I didn't listen to the rest, I was, as to say, living in the moment. I sighed contently and leaned my head on Jace's chest. Let me just say, I love being there. It's super comfy, especially since he has lots of muscles. And a yummy six pack. Not that I know that… Well now that I think about it, things did get a little steamy a couple days ago, but NOTHING happened. I'm still a virgin. Still have the V-card. I do not plan on losing it any time soon either. Definitely not ready for the possibility of a baby. Now, how did I go from talking about his yummy abs to the v-card? Rambling. Mental sigh.

After the man gave us our tickets and me a wink, which I flipped him off for, we walked into the theater to get popcorn. A teenage girl about our age with brown hair as well as eyes was there clearly checking out Jace. I rolled my eyes, I was tired of this, they're all the same. Even in the position we were in, Jace's arm around my shoulder and my hand on his chest, they didn't even seem to notice me. It was like Jace was the only thing in the world, and even me in right there in his arms, they didn't seem to even register that I was there.

She batted her eyelashes and smiled flirtatiously. "Hello, how may I help you?" Wow. Not even a glance in my direction. I mean I know I'm short, but that's just an insult.

Luckily Jace didn't even glance in her direction. "Hi can I get a medium popcorn and a sprite?"

"Why of course." She started making everything and no sooner than 2 minutes later both items where in front of us. Jace started pulling money out but the girl stopped him. "Oh no it's on the house." She winked and pushed us our stuff along with a napkin, and her number was on it. Ugh, when will they learn. It'd been almost 2 weeks since we've been together and I've already gotten used to girls staring at him, shooting me glares, and guys staring at Jace with envious looks on their faces. Oh well.

Jace grabbed the popcorn and the drink completely ignoring the napkin and walked away, his arm _still _around my shoulder. We walked into the theater only to find the place empty. I guess that shooting in Colorado didn't help the movies cause.

We sat down in the dead middle of the seats and waited the five minutes before the movie started. We didn't talk, just stayed in a comfortable silence. Soon the movie started and we were still the only ones in there. I guess Jace didn't like the movie because twenty minutes into the movie he started kissing my neck.

I held back moan as he softly bite my neck leaving a hicky in plain sight. He trailed kisses up my neck and behind my ear. Apparently that's a soft spot for me because I gasped as he left a wet kiss there. I turned my head to face him as he left more wet kisses along my jaw and finally, he kissed my lips. So, there we were in the middle of a theater, alone, making out until the movie ended. Ironic really, and a bit awkward when the guy that cleans up the theater came in and found Jace and I kissing, with his hands up my shirt, resting on the small of my back.

We left the theater laughing, walking hand in hand. It was romantic really, in a lets-make-out-in-a-theater-then-runaway, sort of thing. So, not really. As we walked, I noticed we were walking aimlessly, almost as if we had no destination. But we did, we were going back to the institute.

Two minutes later we were walking down to the street passing a group of teenagers when all of the sudden a blonde girl, in heels to tall, an outfit that barely covers anything, and a face coated with make up. To tell you the truth, I would of ignored her and kept walking, but sadly, the bimbo walked up to Jace and put her hands on his chest.

"Hey there, wanna come home with me tonight?" she purred, practically shoving her boobs in his face.

Jace, on the other hand, just gently pushed her away and said, "No thanks, I got something much better." He looked down at me and smiled.

The girl, on the other hand, wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ew, why would you want her when you could have me. I could give you the time of your life. Come on, you need to be with the pretty people, not the ugly."

Now, it was his turn to look disgusted. "Why? So I could have sex with you? And you cling to me the minute we finish. Look I get I'm handsome but you need to learn to take rejection. I don't want a slut like you." He started walking away, taking me with him, but turned around. "Oh and I do hang with the pretty people, and guess what. You're not one of them." And with that we walked away, leaving her and her tight clothes in the distance.

When we actually did make it back to institute we went upstairs to his room, avoiding everyone, not wanting to explain what's happened throughout my departure. Jace hopped into the bathroom while I grabbed some pajamas and started changing. Upon taking my shirt off I heard the door open and knew Jace was out. So I did the only thing I could, I teased. I took my shirt off fully and unclasped my bra. I could almost see his jaw drop, I laughed internally, and started putting on my tank-top. Half way down I felt two familiar hands grab the bottom of it.

"Let me." Was all he said before he slipped it down all the way, pulling me with him. We laid there, content with just each others body heat and silence. I leaned my head on his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep. Of course, all good things come to an end.


End file.
